Wells UP
by AnySciuto
Summary: And if anyone who was kidnapped by Mr. Scratch was Penelope Garcia while the team fell into the ambush and Emily Prentiss asked Hotchner for help in finding the technique?
1. Chapter 1

The team sped off when they saw the message Mr. Scratch sent to Morgan, after cloning Penelope Garcia's phone. They ended up falling into a trap of his, of course. First the chain of nails and then the truck hitting the two black SUVs of the FBI.

Penelope tried unsuccessfully to find a signal from her friends. When he could not decide to go to the team stalls and try a signal. She thought she was alone there, since they had all left hours before. But there was someone there. She closed the door as well as she could. A shiver went up his spine and something rocked his stomach.

She knew she had to have the courage and face that fear. She pushed the glass door open, but realized something was not right. She heard footsteps behind her. And he thought it was Morgan who had returned to his thirst.

"I thought you were gone." Penelope said turning slowly to the person.

She looked at the person and saw that it was not Morgan. The few times she had seen a picture of Peter Lewis did not let her recognize him.

"I thought there was no one here. She turned to try to open the door again.

\- It must be scary. Peter said.

\- What? Penelope asked. She knew it was not a good sign.

\- Knowing that you had the opportunity to escape and failed. Peter answered.

Penelope tried to run, but could not. He took out a stun gun and fired at her. She just had time to trigger an emergency button set up for Spencer and Matt.

She fell on the hard floor of the FBI with a force that saw stars. Peter gave another shock to her and she was unconscious. He dragged her by the arms to the elevator where he had scopolamine ready. He put her against the wall and made her suck the gas talking a few things to get her into his fantasy.

He led her to the car where he tied her arms and feet and placed her in the trunk.

Matt was in the old IRT office giving the last goodbyes to the old team when he received Penelope's warning. They had combined the alert if something went wrong with the team or even with it. He ran downstairs. Her room was locked from the outside which meant she had left. He walked over to where the bays were and found Penelope's phone on the floor next to the door with the glasses she wore. Something was wrong.

Spencer was with his mother in the FBI's hiding places, receiving Morgan's visit when he received the alert. He called Penelope, but was surprised when it was Matt who answered.

"What are you doing with Penelope's phone?" Reid asked, catching Morgan's attention.

"I got her alert, but when I got here, she was totally gone. Matt answered, still on Penelope's phone.

"What do you mean, gone?" Spencer spoke loudly enough for Morgan to approach.

"I came here and found her phone on the floor with her glasses. Matt replied to Spencer and Morgan, who was already on the phone.

"Was she alone there?" Morgan asked Matt.

"Since the team had gone out to check Mr. Scratch, I think so. Matt answered. "I do not think she'd go out like that, leaving her glasses on and her cell phone.

\- She can not even see without them. Morgan said. "See if her card is nearby and go to her room." Morgan prepared to go there if necessary. It was his Baby Girl and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Matt searched around and found her card in a vase near the elevator.

\- This one. - Matt said. - Should I be careful? Is it evidence now?

\- Where is he? Reid asked.

\- In a potted plant near the elevator. Matt replied.

By this time Morgan was already trying to call the rest of the team without success.

"You have to take it carefully and go to her room. Reid replied. "There's probably going to be something on her computer that explains everything."

Matt passed the card and the door opened. There were things stepping on the computer.

\- Here it says: Lost sign. - Matt said.

\- The team. Reid said. "Something must have happened to the team. Reid grabbed his coat and left. "Care to take care of her, Morgan?"

\- Go. Morgan replied, causing Reid to run.

\- Press Shift + Enter. Reid told Matt. - This will cause the computer to send the address to all configured phones. I think yours is too.

Matt pressed and received a GPS address on his cell phone.

\- I'll meet you there. Matt answered.

Reid almost arrived with Matt at the scene of the ambush.

Luke was already out of the car, kind of dizzy helping JJ out. Rossi and Emily woke up next. Tara took a few steps before fainting and Stephen, well, was already dead when they got there.

Luke wondered if Reid was there instead of Penelope.

\- Where's Garcia? Emily asked, still half dizzy.

Reid and Matt looked at each other.

\- We 're not sure. Reid replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" Rossi asked.

"I got an emergency alert from her, but when I got there the cell phone was on the floor, along with her glasses and her badge was in a potted plant. Matt answered.

"Penelope does not look like someone who would do something like that." Luke said. "As little as I know her, and committed to her work."

"We have no idea what happened." It looks like there was a fight or she fell to the ground and was dragged or ... "Matt stopped suddenly.

\- Or what? Emily asked.

"I think all this accident was caused to ..." Matt paused again. - To take her. Matt finished as carefully as he could think.

\- Peter Lewis. - Rossi said. "I do not understand what her target is this time."

\- Technical analyst. Emily said. - One of the best. He works for the FBI. He probably thinks she can give Hotch's address. Emily was suddenly nervous.

\- What's the problem? Luke asked.

\- He'll torture her. - Answered Emily.

\- AND? Luke apparently did not know what that meant.

"She does not have the same training we have to endure torture. - Answered Emily. "When she shot him, it took her some time not to be afraid.

\- How bad is that? Matt asked.

"Enough for her to suffer and end up not resisting. - Answered Emily.

Everyone closed their eyes thinking about the worst. They had to find her before something serious happened.

"First we have to go to the hospital. Emily said. "Tara was already up front and Walker ... Well, he's coming soon. Emily took a deep breath. "Let's go check up and do some dressing and then we have to go after her." I'll talk to the director.

\- For what? Rossi asked.

\- We urgently need someone. - Answered Emily.

\- From who? Rossi asked.

"They'll know when I can." - Answered Emily.

The looks were given to Walker dead in the car.

"And somebody tell his wife." Emily said. - Peter Lewis will pay for Walker and what he will do with Penelope.

The whole staff went to the hospital. They were examined and treated as needed. Tara was the only one who was hospitalized because of the concussion. It was time to act.

Rossi went into the living room asking for time before they started arguing. He returned with the box of cigars he had won from Penelope.

He silently signaled for their cell phones asking for extreme silence. When he closed the box he sighed.

\- Perfect. - Rossi said. - Now we can talk.

"I did not understand what happened here. Luke said.

"This box of cigars was Penelope's gift to me at the beginning of it all." In addition to being a cigar box, it serves as a Farradei cage. Block any radio frequency signal from any device placed in or near it. - Answered Rossi. "She should know something to give me that."

\- What's the plan? Luke asked.

\- Bring her alive obviously. - Answered Rossi. "Emily's with the director trying to find someone."

"And who would it be?" Reid asked.

"Me," a male voice said.

The team turned to the man standing at the door.

"It's not that long since I left." Hotch spoke to the door.

JJ and Rossi were the first to hug Hotch.

\- How much time. - JJ spoke hugging Hotch. - How are you?

"I wanted to say I'm fine. - Answered Hotch. "But with Penelope gone, I think that would be wrong."

\- I missed you, Aaron. Rossi hugged his friend. - Is it permanent or is it just for that matter?

\- Do not know. - Answered Hotch.

"Very well, folks. Emily said. "We'll all have time for hugs and sweet words after we've rescued Garcia and killed Mr. Scratch." We are not sure of the fantasy he put inside her head, but we know he had access to her personal form.

"Anything he can use against her?" Luke asked.

\- She had a relationship with another analyst, was shot, shot in a nurse who tried to kill Reid during a case, she had post-traumatic Stress, was exhausted with so many comings and goings. There was the document she had made when she was very terrified of Reid in jail. "Emily could tell you how many things Peter Lewis could revive. "And I'm sure he's going to put something different in her head."

"And where do we begin?" Hotchner asked.

\- Good. We have to get Kevin and put him in protective custody. - Answered Emily. - If he wants to hit her an ex boyfriend is a wonderful option for this.

"Do you think he would get to that point?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure Spence. - Answered JJ. "He's not the kind to take it lightly."

"I pointed out some security guards to the room where Agent Tara is in case he wants to use her in this. Emily said. - Let's find her.

The team moved quickly. Any minute counted from now on.


	2. Torture

Garcia finally began to wake up. She tried to move her hands, but something stuck in her wrists and she gave a cry of pain. She felt that some of her blood started to come out.

She stopped shaking in fear that it would make the pain worse. Her legs were tied and there was a machine controlling her heartbeat. She was not sure where and how she got there or what had really happened.

She started to breathe and remembered Peter Lewis in front of her. And then she remembered almost everything until she fell to the ground after receiving the shock. She was only sure to have pressed the panic button and then total darkness.

Someone entered the room where she was trapped. She was not wearing her glasses so she could not see who it was. The man put a needle in her arm, which she reacted with a cry of pain. She tried to pull her arms out as a reaction and metal things sank into her wrist. The man tried to control her crying by holding her arms with the excuse that she would have to stop stirring them for some time or it would get worse.

\- Emily. - She said.

"Your team can not save you here. Peter answered. He was not Peter to her, at that moment. "My name is Edward. I'm in charge of taking care of you.

\- Because? Garcia shifted a little, but stopped to not hurt any more.

"He made me do it." - He replied.

"What do you mean" your team can not save you here "? - She asked. "And what does he want from me?"

"We are far from any phone signal. He replied by applying a syringe to the serum, pretending to put a medicine. "And I think he wants a location."

"What did you put in that serum?" - She asked.

\- It'll help get the pain through. - He replied. "You're going to sleep in a minute."

As a result of the illusion created by Peter, she began to feel tired even without anything. In a few minutes she was completely asleep.

The bed was spinning with its back cast. He'd bought it on a trip especially for her if she had to get to that point. He turned the bed, leaving her on his back.

"You can wake up now. - He said.

She slowly woke up and found herself face to face with the floor.

"I think we can start, miss." Peter sounded like him now.

She was startled when he opened the hospital gown she was wearing. The worst pictures of crime scenes she had ever seen during the cases came to her mind.

\- No, please. She begged him. - I do not know anything.

"I will not rape you." - He said. "I'm not that kind of criminal."

"That never stopped anyone." - She said.

"Although this is true, what I want can not be achieved. - He said taking some leather. - There are more effective methods that have infinitely better results.

When she felt that her back was uncovered she shivered.

\- Formerly, when a person did not obey some order she was punished with a painful punishment to always remember. Now it has kind of become a fetish among people. He made a pulling motion. "And of course with less force, but I'll give you a taste of the old fashion."

She could not do anything to stop it.

\- Why are you doing this? She started to cry. - I do not know anything.

"I read your personal file, Penny. Peter called her by a nickname that she had never been called. "I found an interesting record."

"How did you put your hands on it?" She practically screamed.

"There's something good about having undercover agents. Peter answered. - Let's start?

Garcia swallowed. Everything she had said during active case briefings now she was reliving.

The team was meeting at BAU waiting for Kevin to arrive after Reid and Luke had been searching for him at home. Hotch and Emily were in the room talking.

\- I left her alone. Emily said. "I should have left some agent protecting instead of just thinking about the main and field agents.

"We could not predict that. - Answered Hotch. "He had a plan for everyone, but I never thought he would be so bold in kidnapping Penelope and here at the FBI.

\- The cameras were turned aside so he had enough time to take it without anyone noticing. Emily said.

"He could not do that unless-" Hotch stopped. He did not want to continue.

"Unless he has someone in here." - Finished Emily. "It's just us here. I think you'd better stay hidden until we know who that person is.

Garcia tried to take a deep breath as the fourth lash struck her back.

"Why do not you use drugs instead of a whip?" - She asked.

"The methods of torture will be different with you, my dear. Peter said. "Besides, the shock I gave you may still have some side effect and I may lose the information I need." Peter turned the bed and made Penelope stand facing him.

She tried to catch her breath.

\- Very controlled. Peter said. "Tell me how you learned that?" Was that when you took the shot?

Penelope shuddered at the mention.

\- It's here on your file. Peter said. "Probably if I met you in a coffee shop and my goal was to kill you I would do the same thing.

\- But he's dead. She gathered a little strength. "And you, too."

\- Perhaps. Peter said. "Or maybe I'll send it to them." Unless you tell me what I need to know.

\- So talk. She tried to be as calm as possible. "Because I can not get it for free."

"I do not think you ever had the opportunity to know that Officer Walker is dead, eh?" Peter stared at Penelope who tried to hold back the tears.

"I do not think so." She closed her eyes in alarm.

"Then my feelings. He said wryly.

"They're not worth anything." - She said. "Walker was a good man.

\- Fact. - He said approaching her. "But it's not about him that I want to know. This agent in question left some time ago. I was reckless of course, but he was cowardly and went to protection the witness.

"No," Penelope struggled, wrapping her wrists in sharp things.

\- Where is he? He had his face close to hers. - Where's Aaron Hotchner?

Reid was sitting at his desk in the agents' room along with Alvez.

\- I'll kill him. He spoke as he rubbed his eyes.

\- What? Luke asked.

\- I'm going to kill Peter Lewis. Reid repeated as he continued to rub his eyes. - What is wrong with me?

\- What's the diagnosis? Luke asked.

\- Looks like PTSD. Reid replied.

\- No. It's SEPT now. Luke corrected. - Post-traumatic stress syndrome. Maybe from the time he got in jail.

"I can not have that now. Reid replied.

"There's no time for it to come back or get started. Luke said.

"I can not keep this while he's with Penelope." Reid practically screamed this time.

\- Really. This will not help her, but you need to take some time for yourself. Luke said. "Maybe you have to stay out of this." Stay with your mother.

"I need to help rescue her." Reid wanted to help a lot, but the crises increased.

\- She has a great team behind her. Luke said. - If we need help, we'll call you.

Reid headed for the door and saw Rossi entering.

\- You need to rest, Reid. Rossi just spoke as he passed Spencer.

"Why do you all want me to rest, for me to stay away?" Reid was clearly stressed, and it certainly did not help. - Think she suffered so much when that bastard shot her or maybe when someone left the team all of a sudden, she was slow to accept Alvez because of Morgan's departure, she was in pieces when Hotch left and even wanted to quit when I was arrested.

Emily and Hotch walked downstairs. And despite taking a risk on being seen, Hotch wanted to help Spencer control himself.

"I did not know she tried to resign. Said Hotch.

"You know Penelope is too sensitive and does not have enough crime-training training that she does not have to measure up with cute cat photos later. Emily said. "So when Reid was arrested, it was horrible for her. Alvez found her crying in her living room one day after visiting Reid in jail and he told me.

Reid was surprised by that. He did not know that his friend had suffered like this.

"She never told me that." Reid said.

"I kind of comforted her." - Alvez said.

A little bit of jealousy passed through Hotch, after all he was always there for Penelope as her boss. It's always been the funniest part of the job. And maybe he even thought that going out for her was difficult.

"You know Reid. Alvez said. "Penelope was never the kind to open up to people. Even when the world collapses in front of her, she tries to stand firm.

\- Exactly. Rossi approached Matt. - Kevin's in a safe place.

"Does he know why?" Emily asked. - I mean, does he have any idea?

\- We tell a lie, since he and Garcia have been separated for a long time.

Now it was Alvez's turn to be jealous.

"How was someone like her rejected?" Luke thought. "A special girl like her should not cry for any man.

\- What did they tell him? Emily asked.

"We thought technicians were threatened with death. Rossi said. And he did not even ask about Penelope.

\- Great guy. Luke said in irony.

The agents looked at him in alarm.

\- I mean. He should at least have a memory of her. Luke tried to correct his speech.

"Anyway, we still need someone to help us find her." Hotch said.

"We could call Kevin" asshole "Lynch for help. - Alvez said. - That's ... Kevin Lynch with some excuse. Luke tried not to restrain jealousy.

The present agents knew that he and Penelope were flirting with each other as Morgan and Penelope did. But Luke clearly was jealous of Penelope's former boyfriend, and they saw it at the moment the asshole was placed in the middle of Kevin's name.

\- Of course. Emily cut off the strange mood that was in the air. "We'll have to tell you what happened, but I think it will help us."

\- I expect that. - Rossi said. "Or I'll drag him by the ears."

Garcia had lost space as he tried to recover from the pain in his wrists. She breathed until she could feel calm or at least have a sense of calm.

She did not know where Peter Lewis had gone, but she thought of a few possibilities.

He returned a few minutes later in the form of Edward whom she imagined to be a lifeline for her, although he knew his tactics after reviewing his previous cases. He gave her a glass of water or at least she thought it was water. She was afraid to drink, but she was already very thirsty. His back had no sores.

The lashes he had given were light, but with the effect of the drug they became unbearable to the point where she thought about what her back was looking like.

He placed another syringe in the serum bag attached to his arm. This time full of truth, he put more scopolamine and left leaving Penelope agitated just thinking about what was to happen.

She wanted to close her eyes and sleep for long days and then wake up and find out that this was just a crazy dream. But she did not allow herself to close her eyes until he came back with a mask.

This time she remembered the sharp things in her wrists, the result of another hallucination planted by Peter in her. But she did not know that. When he put on the mask she held the air as much as she could.

\- I like your style. Peter said wryly. - Maybe the information without training should be taken from your personal archive. Some time you need to breathe. So let's start the question session.

When she began to breathe again and felt the gas invading her interior she gave as lost.

"Your eyes are heavy. Peter started. "You'll wake up in your FBI room in your chair typing on your computer. Your boss will appear and ask you to hack the witness protection system.

Garcia gave a sigh. Peter saw she was relaxed enough for the next few steps.


	3. Love or Salvation

**I apologize for being late. Hands that are plastered make things complicated.**

Peter let the gas in a little longer as he prepared the rest of the things. She had her eyes closed and he was looking at her with a dirty look. Dirty of the kind who will kill at the slightest sign of disobedience.

He left for a few moments always ensuring that she would be there when he returned. It took him a few seconds in a nearby booth to turn on a computer. He would have her find Hotchner to have his revenge. And then he'd get rid of her somehow.

The mask was still there and Penelope went further and further this time. He even induced a dream into her as a distraction to his goals. She could only think about how she would get out of there or if her team already knew she was gone.

When she moved her hand she felt the tips coming in again, even though there was nothing there.

He put the computer in front of her and removed the mask.

\- I'll give you a chance. Peter said. "A chance to get away, Penny. Get up and run to that door. There is a ladder that you go down and you can get out. But if you can not you will do what I need.

She got up and tried to run, but could only see dark in front of her. He had not told her to open his eyes and in her current state, well, that really was a problem. She tried to fumble for the door, tried to find such a ladder, but after the second time she hit the wall and fell she gave up and stayed.

\- Come here. Peter caught her violently and threw her in front of the computer.

She felt her wrists were out of the needle, but her wrists were hurting too much.

"You're going to type on that computer." - Peter said. - Use your federal login and look for Aaron Hotchner. He said as he stroked her hair.

\- I need my glasses. - She said.

\- Oh, come on! - He said. "You do not need them." Peter was still stroking Penelope's hair. She practically obeyed without much resistance.

The team was gathered in the Prentiss room. Everyone but Reid who was looking for some clue of her friend. He knew he was not well, he knew he had to do something, but he could not think.

\- I think he should go home. Said Hotch. "He seems to want to put a bullet in anyone's head."

"Maybe he thinks it's all his fault." Emily said.

Hotch and Prentiss ran up and went to the meeting room. Reid sat with a book in his hands.

"What was that, Spencer?" Emily asked worriedly.

I threw a book out the window. - He replied. - I needed that.

\- Reid. I think we can do it all by ourselves. Hotch approached. - Leave us, will you?

\- I need to find her. Reid said. "To be strong the way she was when I was in jail."

\- I think Kevin's here. Emily said. "I'd ask Aaron to join me, but because Mr. Scratch is having people infiltrated, we'd better be careful."

\- Of course. Said Hotch. "I'll help you, Reid.

\- Thank you for coming here. Reid said. "You do not feel like coming back?"

"I admit that I miss you, especially you and Penelope, but I enjoyed being a full-time father. - Answered Hotch. "Maybe someday I'll come back.

Emily walked over to where Kevin was.

\- You changed. Emily said.

"I'll transfer from the FBI next month," Kevin said.

Luke let a smile roll over his face.

\- Just go, you asshole. Luke thought to himself. - Go and never come back.

\- Then. What do you need? Kevin asked. "They said it was about Penelope."

"How long ago did you cut off the communication?" Emily asked.

\- Three years. - He replied.

"And in the meantime did you ever wonder how she was?" Emily was surprised by that.

"She had her protector. Kevin replied. "Then tell me what you need."

\- Location. - Answered Emily. "If I remember correctly, she would not run out of technology on her own."

\- I do not understand. Kevin said.

Emily held up a pair of earrings.

"Me, JJ and Tara get a pair of these earrings. Emily put the earring back on. - They have GPS sensor so if something happened to any of us the same GPS password would be used to track everyone.

"Obviously Garcia is a cautious person yet. - Kevin said.

Luke felt the blood rise.

Peter did not understand why Garcia did not obey the order of typing on the computer. Apparently he had used too much drugs on her.

\- I told you to type. He took her hands and she screamed. "What's the matter, little girl?"

Peter took her and laid her on the bed again.

"Am I going to have to use my toys on you?" Peter had the fire in his eyes.

She still did not answer.

"Okay." He took the liquid from a syringe and placed the needle in the IV that went straight into Penelope's vein. - Answer.

"I'm not going to do anything you're asking me to do." - She answered.

"I know what you really prefer. He said putting the liquid inside. "I hope you live or not."

Penelope was connected to a heart monitor.

\- Make it stop. She began to tremble in bed. - Please.

Peter stood with the crash machine, but he did not take a step.

The lines were straight in the machine and he looked and walked away.

Luke felt a chill running up his spine and a desire to run.

\- Penelope. He practically screamed at everyone's attention and sat down again.

\- Luke. Hotch came to his side. - She'll be fine.

Luke got up suddenly and went to the bathroom. He sat in one of the booths to think for himself.

\- Are you dressed? Reid asked Luke.

I'm just thinking. - He replied.

\- I saw what happened there. - Reid said. "And I would do the same thing."

\- She's in danger. Luke said. "And I still want to tell her what I feel.

\- We'll find her. Reid said.


	4. Found

She felt that the world had changed. A soft chair, a room full of kittens was all she could ask for. She took one of the kittens in her lap to caress. He purred to her in return for his hand in her hair.

She tried to get up from her chair to get another kitten, but she felt herself glued to it. Then the shock came and she erased again.

\- Do not die. There was a voice in the distance. "I still have not got what I wanted."

He gave her another shock and she felt farther away.

"I can not go now." - She said. "I still want to see Sergio again.

Another shock hit her. She felt the load being larger and was thrown back into the body.

The machine came back with its beeps. She opened her eyes with some difficulty still with some effect of scopolamine.

Peter gave her another dose. His eyes were like hot flames and he was really pissed.

He turned the bed and tore the shirt she was wearing now. Her bare back made her want to vomit.

"You're really going to suffer now. He said that knowing that the pain would probably be worse for her, even with a weak touch on them.

The whip hit her back and she screamed in pain. They were subtle touches. He rang several times to make her believe his back was sore.

"I told you," he said, turning her forward. "I'm going to get this information from you."

He got more scopolamine. He'd probably kill her with so much scopolamine.

"I really need you calm." He touched her shoulders. "Do you remember what I said in the elevator?"

"No." She twisted in the bed.

\- I want now. - He said.

A few hours before ...

She fell on the hard floor of the FBI with a force that made her see stars. Peter gave another shock to her and she was unconscious. He dragged her by the arms to the elevator where he had scopolamine ready. He put her against the wall and made her suck the gas talking a few things to get her into his fantasy.

When the elevator doors closed and they were alone he put the mask on it.

"When I give you the command you'll get up and walk to the parapet of this building where you are now." You will sit for at most half an hour and you will play at the slightest sign of strangers. He took off the mask and put it back at the same time. "But you will fall behind when you hear Agent Alvez's voice and you will fall into a deep sleep." And you're going to have a gun with you.

Currently...

Kevin discovered the sign of Penelope's earrings. The whole staff minus Hotchner headed there.

They were sure they would find her before he killed her.

She was not going to give any information, but trying was always good.

"Bad news, sugar." Peter said. "I think our party will be over soon." But I want you to hold that gun and go to the roof and stay there. I'll be by your side.

Penelope followed the orders of Peter under the effect of the drug. She sat on the parapet.

Luke arrived moments later with the team. He looked up and saw her on the roof.

"What is he doing to her?" Luke ran to the roof.

He opened the door to the roof and found Peter beside her. He could not speak. Reid reached behind him.

\- Penelope. Reid shouted.

She did not look at him. He felt as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Keep your hands where I can see." Reid shouted.

Peter approached her and then jumped to his death. Reid looked disbelievingly at a dead Peter Lewis on the floor.

\- Penelope. Reid started. "Why do not you give me that gun, huh?"

She did not answer. He did not approach her for fear of her playing at any moment.

\- Luke. Reid said. "Why do not you try?"

Luke just looked at Reid without a word.

"She's in a fantasy, and whatever I think a word of yours will help get her out of this trance." Reid said. He pulled away from her.

\- Penny. Luke said to Garcia.

She shivered and released the gun. Reid took the gun before it fell. That was when he saw Penelope falling back to the building.

Luke took four strides toward her. Her head hit the hard concrete floor and she was unconscious. Luke knelt down to her and brought her inside in a safe place.

\- We found her. Reid spoke through the communicator. "We need an urgent ambulance here on the terrace.

Reid walked back to his friend. Luke would not let her go.

Come on. Just open your eyes a little. Luke needed her to open his eyes.

Rossi and Emily emerged from the same door as the other agents. They approached Luke and Reid on the terrace.

\- He threw himself. Reid said. "He probably knew he was going back to jail.

Emily did not answer, just watched Luke hold Penelope on the roof unconscious. Rossi did the same, looking with a look of pity.

"Do you think he got what he wanted?" Rossi asked after a while.

Whatever the illusion he put her through, she probably bravely resisted. - Answered Emily.

\- How do you know that? Rossi asked.

"He must have simulated her death." Emily answered. "But I think she went somewhere better during this time, and that made her bear with it."

"We have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Luke shouted. He would take her even if he walked.

The nurses arrived and put her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital.

\- Then? Luke and Spencer asked together.

\- She looks good. - Answered the doctor. "But she's still under scopolamine in a dose that could be fatal." I could not help but notice some lesions like a resuscitator.

They looked at each other.

\- She died? Technically? Spencer asked.

"That's quite likely based on that." - Answered the doctor. - Very likely.

"And will she be all right?" Luke asked.

\- As soon as the effect completely passes. - Answered the doctor.

\- Signs of ... Abuse? Reid asked, almost punishing himself for asking.

\- None. - Answered the doctor.

Luke released the stuck air since Reid asked the question.

\- Can we see her? Luke asked.

\- In a few hours. - Answered the doctor. "The exams are coming soon."

"I do not think I can wait a few hours, Doctor." Luke said.

\- Ah. - Answered the doctor. "Then come with me, will you?"

\- That's right. Luke followed him to the bedroom where she was sleeping.

He entered the room. She looked good, despite some bruises and syringe marks on her arms. She was not going to wake up soon, but when she woke up in a few hours he would be with her.

Hotch stared at the pictures of Peter Lewis's body lying dead on the floor and gasping.

\- I think you can go back. - Rossi said.

"I liked the feeling of being a full-time father." Hotch said. "I think I'll take care of him in the long run."

"Penelope's going to have a long way to go." Rossi said. "Maybe you could help her."

\- I give Luke a chance. Hotch said. "I saw how much he loves you so he can help you."

\- As? Rossi asked. - They're fighting.

\- Who fights a lot is because deep down you love. Said Hotch.

\- She woke up. Emily spoke into the living room. "She's fine physically, but she's very scared."

"Can we see her?" Rossi asked.

\- She's coming here. - Answered Emily. "Luke and Reid are bringing her."

"And she said what he made her see?" Hotch asked.

"He made her climb up to the roof with a gun and she was to throw herself at the slightest sign of strange people. - Answered Emily. "But apparently when Luke and Reid arrived, she did not. Then when Luke called for her name she was instructed to turn it off.

\- Anything else? Hotch asked, looking at Emily's gaze.

He made her think that her back was bruised. - Answered Emily. "But she'll be fine."

\- I hope so. - Answered Hotch. "Tell her I missed her.

\- Where are you going? Rossi asked.

\- Home. - Answered Hotch.

"You will not stay here until she arrives?" Rossi asked.

"I have to tell my son that we are safe." - Answered Hotch.

"Shall we see you soon?" Emily asked.

\- Who knows. Hotch replied with a smile.

Penelope came to her seat with a certain fear of entering. Luke squeezed her hand as if protecting her from everything and everyone.

\- I promise. - He said. - You'll get over it. And I'll be with you.

Tara had returned from the hospital. The staff was silent in the meeting room in a tribute to Walker. The funeral would be the next day. They could not say anything and Penelope, well, she could not look at her colleagues after all that had happened.

"Just so you know, Penelope. Emily started. "We would not do anything different to look for you." And that's not your fault.

She just nodded and ducked. Luke put his hand in a protective hug that made her feel safe.

After Walker's funeral the team gathered in the team room.

"The director insisted on giving us three weeks off. Emily began. "I just want to say that nothing that happened will be forgotten. Hotch probably will not come back so I need to say. Take time to heal. Heal the wounds and especially you Penelope. After everything that happened you deserve to be happy.

Emily paused. She was probably afraid to say anything else without being hurt.

"Let's go back and we'll do our best." Walker and all of us. We lean on good and evil. Emily finished.

\- Let's Stay Together. - Answered Rossi.

\- Of course yes. The officers replied.

Luke led Penelope home with him. He would take care of her until anything she had stopped stopped hurting.


End file.
